With smile
by alamanga
Summary: Une série d'OS, drabbles et poésies. Avec un peu d'humour, un peu de romantisme et un peu de Jisbon- juste un peu!
1. Smile in double way

Je me suis décidée à faire partager quelques textes que j'ai écrits. Sans doute certains d'entre vous les auront déjà lus sur un forum. Rien de bien extraordinaire, j'espère juste vous donner le sourire :-) Vous pouvez me laisser un commentaire ou pas! Like you want!

* * *

><p><strong>Smile in double way:<strong>

Il y a des jours où on aurait mieux fait de ne pas se lever. Van Pelt avait entamé une conversation dont je me serais passée, enfin bon... "Concilier la vie privée et le travail prenant d'agent"  
>Et bien sûr vint mon tour:<br>- Et vous patron? Vous avez le temps?  
>- Ma vie privée ne regarde personne!<br>Phrase à laquelle Jane ne put s'empêcher de répliquer:  
>- <em>Réponse:<em> Non. Elle n'a pas le temps!  
>Sourire contenu de Van Pelt. Rire contrôlé de Rigsby. Léger décollage de lèvres pour Cho.<br>Et moi je répondis naïvement:  
>- Et comment trouverais-je le temps? Je passe déjà mes journées entières à penser à quelles bêtises vous allez encore faire, quand je ne suis pas au boulot je pense à comment je peux faire pour les réparer. Même la nuit, je rêve à comment je vais faire pour vous empêcher de faire la prochaine!<br>Petit rire de mes trois acolytes. Et petit sourire de Jane explicite:  
>- En résumé vous pensez à moi à longueur de temps?<br>- Oui.  
>Il eut un un sourire victorieux et moi un teint suspicieux.<br>- Enfin... non... pas dans le sens que vous croyez!  
>- Ah! Ca devient intéressant là! Lisbon je ne vous savais pas comme ça!<br>- Oh ne jouez pas avec les mots! Et puis zut! Pensez ce que vous voulez!  
>Je laissai mes collègues en plan pendant qu'ils riaient gentiment.<br>Puis Jane me rejoignit et me dit:  
>- Moi c'est tout comme vous, je passe ma journée à chercher comment vous énerver, mes soirées à repenser à ce que je vous ai fait et mes nuits à essayer de me faire pardonner!<br>Je le regardai alors soudain intéressée:  
>- Ah! Intéressant...Et quelles sont vos méthodes dans vos rêves? Parce que je ne les vois pas trop au quotidien!<br>D'un sourire à faire fondre sur place toutes les glaces de la Terre:  
>-Il ne vaut mieux pas que je vous le dise ni vous le montre, parce que vous ne comprendriez pas leur <em>sens<em>...  
>Et il insista sur le mot "sens".<br>- Et n'y voyez aucun jeu de mots là-dedans!  
>Et un clin d'oeil pour conclure.<br>Je restai la bouche entre-ouverte, les joues en feu et le coeur palpitant.  
>Il rit et partit.<br>Non, décidément j'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir ce matin. J'aurais pu rester dans mes rêves et chercher comment Jane se faisait pardonner, et dans quel _sens_...


	2. Magic or smile?

Un nouvel OS, bonne lecture!

**Douchka**: merci!

**Helena Jane: **merci et en voici un autre!

**Totorsg**: merci de ta review! :-)

**Anamika101**: merci à toi de m'avoir mis en favori!

* * *

><p>- <strong>Magic or smile?<strong>

- Allez dis-moi où tu as mis ma balle? demanda Rigsby  
>- Et mon stylo! ajouta Cho<br>- Je veux mon portable! répliqua Van Pelt  
>Jane s'amusait à faire des tours en cachant des objets.<br>Lisbon arriva le regard noir prête à fusiller la pièce:  
>- Encore vos stupides tours de magie? Et vous auriez pu vous excuser en me bousculant 2 fois tout à l'heure!<br>Jane tout sourire se leva et s'approcha de Van Pelt:  
>- Ton portable est derrière ton écran!<br>Van Pelt le trouva effectivement:  
>- J'avais regardé là pourtant! Comment tu as fait?<br>- Hum... Lisbon regardez dans la poche de votre veste...  
>Lisbon en sortit la petite balle de Rigsby. Elle soupira.<br>- Dans la poche droite de votre pantalon...  
>Elle en sortit le stylo de Cho. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.<br>Puis il lui ajouta:  
>- Dans la poche gauche maintenant...<br>Elle fut étonnée et plongea sa main et ne sentit rien. Elle tourna légèrement la tête pour chercher un peu mieux.  
>Puis les 3 agents sourirent.<br>Lisbon se retourna et pesta:  
>- C'est pas drôle! Il n'y a rien dans ma poche!<br>- Vous êtes sûre? A moins que... attendez... vous avez quelque chose dans les cheveux!  
>Il prit délicatement une mèche entre ses doigts sous ses yeux intrigués et fit apparaître une petite rose rouge coupée.<br>Surprise par ce geste et par la fleur, elle ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire.  
>Jane la regarda lui répondant par le même sourire:<br>- Mes tours sont peut-être stupides, mais rien ne vaut la magie de votre sourire, et c'est toujours celui-ci le plus réussi!


	3. Smile over the sea

Un drabble cette fois-ci, tout petit, tout léger! Bonne lecture!

**Tic-et-Tac: **oh tu me lis sur le forum?...hum.. ce pseudo ne me dit rien... en tout cas je te remercie pour ta gentille review! merci merci!

* * *

><p><strong>Smile over the sea<strong>

Je croyais qu'il était loin déjà. Mais il était en fait tout près de moi. Juste là au bord de l'eau, les cheveux dans le vent, le visage rayonnant. Je m'approchai de lui et je le compris aussitôt, sans dire un mot. Sa place était avec moi, il n'avait pas d'autre maison. Rester près de lui était mon unique mission. Je lui tendis doucement la main. Il la serra autant qu'il me souriait. Sur cette plage c'était la fin ou plutôt le début qui sait?


	4. Heat Wave

Voilà un nouvel OS que j'ai écrit il y a plus d'un an je crois, cela fait bizarre de le relire aujourd'hui. J'espère qu'il vous redonnera le sourire, parce que moi il a un peu disparu vu les derniers spoilers que j'ai appris :-(

**Totorsg**: je te l'ai déjà dit, mais encore merci pour ta review et de m'avoir rajoutée dans tes auteurs, ça me fait super plaisir! Ce n'est pas grand chose, d'autres écrivent mieux je pense!

**Tic-et-Tac**: ça me fait sourire de lire ta review (c'est le but de ma série d'OS non? ;-p) Et ok, il me semblait bien que je n'avais jamais vu ce pseudo sur le forum :-)

**The Lyly**: merci merci! ce n'est pas grand chose, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira également! Merci de m'avoir ajoutée dans tes auteurs!:-)

* * *

><p><strong>Heat Wave<strong>

40° à l'ombre, le soleil rougeoyait dans le ciel de Sacramento.  
>Une chaleur écrasante, où il était difficile de lutter.<br>Pourtant le travail d'investigation, lui ne s'arrêtait pas.

Lisbon et Jane devaient aller interroger un riche homme d'affaires dans le cadre d'un homicide.  
>Ils arrivèrent près de sa maison, une belle demeure, avec à l'arrière une somptueuse piscine.<p>

Lisbon était en t-shirt et soupirait tellement la chaleur était accablante.  
>Jane n'avait pas mis sa veste, mais portait tout de même son éternel gilet, et avait retroussé les manches de sa chemise.<br>Des gouttes perlaient sur son front.

Ils frappèrent et sonnèrent plusieurs fois à la porte, mais personne ne répondit.  
>Ils décidèrent de faire le tour de la propriété.<br>Jane repéra la piscine et appela Lisbon:  
>- Dîtes, ça ne vous dirait pas un petit bain?<p>

Lisbon lui fit alors les gros yeux:  
>- Mais ça n'va pas non! On n'est pas là pour ça!<br>- Allez, il n'y a personne, on meurt de chaud, ça nous ferait du bien, pas longtemps, allez...  
>- Non, ça s'appelle une violation de propriété! Hors de question! Il n'y a personne, justement on rentre!<p>

Jane faisait semblant de l'écouter et il enleva ses chaussures.  
>Lisbon affolée lui cria:<br>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes? J'ai dit non!

Jane continua, enleva son gilet et déboutonna sa chemise.  
>- Et vous continuez en plus! Et vous comptez vous baigner comment? Vous n'avez pas de maillot à ce qu'je sache?<br>- Ben… j'en ai pas besoin!

Lisbon se sentit rougir:  
>- Quoi? Vous n'allez quand même pas vous baigner...<br>- Nu? Non ! Si c'est à quoi vous pensez!

Lisbon se sentit rougir encore plus.

Il sourit:  
>- Je reste en sous-vêtement, rassurez-vous!<p>

Il rit et finit complètement de se déshabiller.

Elle tourna la tête et trépignait sur place.  
>Il sauta dans l'eau.<br>Plein de malice, s'appuyant sur le bord du bassin, il regarda Lisbon et l'appela:  
>-Allez venez! Vous en mourrez d'envie! Je le vois!<p>

Lisbon se retourna:  
>- Non! Et je n'ai pas de maillot. Je ne vais pas me mettre en sous-vêtement devant vous! Et puis je ne veux pas avoir de problème, moi!<br>Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous couvrir après!  
>- Pff! Si c'est que ça, je prendrai tout sur moi ne vous inquiétez pas! Et puis, vous ne bravez jamais les interdits, vous n'êtes pas drôle!<p>

Il fit semblant de faire la tête, mais rajouta:  
>- Et puis pour ce qu'il y a à voir...<p>

Lisbon était vexée. Elle marcha dans son jeu, ce qui fit bien sourire Jane intérieurement.  
>En deux temps trois mouvements, elle retira ses vêtements.<br>Elle le rejoignit dans l'eau.  
>Jane lui sourit tout en barbotant tranquillement dans l'eau.<p>

Elle s'en voulait d'avoir cédé une fois de plus à ses caprices. Et surtout, elle était assez intimidée par la situation.  
>Elle le regarda avec un petit sourire perdu.<br>Jane s'approcha d'elle et lui dit:  
>- Je sais à quoi vous pensez! Vous vous dîtes: Whouahhh c'qu'il est beau quand même ce Jane!<p>

Lisbon reprit ses esprits et sentit ses joues devenir encore plus rouges qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà!  
>Elle mordilla légèrement sa lèvre, mit sa main dans l'eau et jeta une pleine poignée à la figure de Jane.<br>Elle rit. Puis ils se chamaillèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, comme deux enfants.  
>Ils semblaient si bien.<p>

Soudain, une personne arriva en criant:  
>- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes! Sortez de là tout de suite! J'appelle la Police!<p>

Lisbon se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle sortit aussitôt et tenta de cacher tant bien que mal ses sous-vêtements avec ses bras.  
>Elle ramassa ses vêtements, s'excusa et montra son insigne du CBI.<br>Cette fois-ci elle était rouge de honte.  
>C'était le propriétaire de la maison, l'homme qu'ils devaient interroger.<br>Jane sortit à son tour et s'habilla.

Jane et Lisbon étaient convoqués dans le bureau de Hightower.  
>Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air très ravie.<br>Jane souriait comme à son habitude.  
>Lisbon aurait voulu se cacher sous la table.<br>- Alors comme ça vous vous permettez de barboter dans les piscines des gens maintenant? Et en sous-vêtements en plus!

Lisbon baissa les yeux.  
>- Non mais qu'est qui vous a traversé la tête? Un coup de soleil peut-être?<p>

Jane sentait le désarroi de sa collègue et tenta de se justifier:  
>- Ecoutez, c'est de ma faute. C'est moi qui aie entraîné l'agent Lisbon là-dedans. Ne la blâmez pas. Je prends toutes les responsabilités qui s'imposent. Et puis vous savez, il faisait tellement chaud...Nous n'avons rien fait de mal...<br>- Et la violation de propriété vous connaissez?  
>- Et bien, si vous me le permettez, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait eu violation de propriété, vu qu'il n'y avait pas de clôture, n'importe qui pouvait y aller...<p>

Hightower bouillonnait et les fusillait du regard.  
>- Bon hors de ma vue maintenant! Et que je ne vous y reprenne plus!<br>- Bien madame!

Jane rejoignit la cuisine. Lisbon lui fit une grimace:  
>- Merci! Avec vos bêtises, j'ai frôlé la sanction! Jamais je n'aurais dû vous écouter!<br>- Allez, ne dîtes pas que vous ne vous êtes pas amusée! Je suis sûre que ce qui vous gêne le plus, c'est que je vous ai vue en petite tenue!  
>Lisbon secoua la tête, très gênée en effet:<br>- Non!  
>- Menteuse!<p>

Lisbon baissa la tête, comme prise en flagrant délit.  
>Jane prit sa tasse à la main, s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura à l'oreille:<br>- En tout cas moi je vous ai menti, il y avait beaucoup à voir au contraire...

Il sortit de la pièce en jetant un dernier coup d'oeil plein de sous-entendus vers Lisbon.  
>Elle sourit.<p> 


	5. Red reflexions

Alors voici pour changer un poème que j'ai écrit il y a une éternité (le temps passe trop vite!) J'espère que vous apprécierez, la fin est un peu...comment dire... Jisbon :-)

**The Lily: **je suis contente de t'avoir fait rire! Merci pour ta review, tu me donnes le sourire!

**Totorsg: **merci! Oui il y avait un moment que je l'avais écrit celui-là :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Red reflexions<strong>

Elle...

Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle pensait réellement de moi.  
>Elle était mon patron depuis bientôt trois ans.<br>Elle m'avait permis d'avoir un travail, de sortir de mon désarroi.  
>Sans elle, où serais-je maintenant?<br>Elle était devenue ma collègue, puis mon amie c'est vrai.  
>Elle me supportait, je crois qu'au fil du temps, me comprenait.<p>

Je la voyais chaque jour, penchée sur ses dossiers.  
>Je l'admirais pour sa détermination, sa dévotion.<br>J'avais du respect pour elle et je crois de l'affection.  
>Je l'observais, je l'inspectais, je l'avoue, souvent.<br>C'était un petit bout de femme qui paraissait si forte, et si fragile à la fois.  
>Elle avait dû endurer tellement d'épreuves, autant que moi.<br>Je me devais de la protéger.  
>Elle le méritait, vraiment.<p>

J'avais déjoué quelqu'un autrefois.  
>Cela avait coûté la vie de mes deux amours.<br>Et cela me hanterait pour toujours.  
>Je me sentais tellement coupable, j'avais perdu la foi.<br>J'attendais comme un éclat de lumière.  
>J'espérais que quelque chose me sorte de cet enfer.<p>

Je ne savais pas si je pouvais à nouveau aimer.  
>Est-ce que je le méritais?<br>J'avais essayé une fois avec Kristina.  
>Avec un "k", je ne l'oublie pas!<br>Mais je n'étais pas prêt ou je ne le sentais pas.  
>Et puis j'avais toujours cette alliance au doigt.<p>

Est-ce que je me raccrochais à mon passé?  
>Comme pour arrêter le temps?<br>Pour revivre toujours ces instants?  
>Comme ancrés pour l'éternité.<p>

Elle...

Elle était là, toujours devant moi.  
>Elle souriait doucement en me voyant.<br>Elle riait de mes bêtises parfois.  
>Elle s'énervait aussi par moments.<br>J'aimais quand elle se mettait en colère,  
>Je me rattrapais toujours après!<br>J'adorais tant la taquiner,  
>Une chose dont je n'étais pas si fier!<p>

Je connaissais peu sa vie privée.  
>Il y avait bien eu ce Walter.<br>C'est moi qui l'avait poussée, quelle idée!  
>Je n'en savais pas plus à cette heure.<br>Elle restait toujours si secrète,  
>J'aurais voulu en savoir plus, c'est un fait!<p>

Je partageais des moments tangibles avec elle.  
>Et souvent tout retombait sur elle.<br>Quand j'allais trop loin dans mon élan,  
>Et que je ne respectais pas le règlement.<br>Elle m'avait même dit une fois,  
>Que si je ne suivais pas la loi,<br>Elle aurait sa carrière brisée,  
>Si je m'entêtais à continuer.<p>

Il existait cette barrière entre nous,  
>Je voulais tuer cet homme de sang-froid.<br>Elle se devait de l'arrêter et c'est tout.  
>Je lui avais quand même sauvé la vie une fois,<br>Passant outre mon obsession,  
>Le coincer et me faire justice,<br>J'avais abattu sans hésiter son complice.  
>Pour elle, j'avais contré ma détermination.<p>

Elle, en retour avait fait tant.  
>Je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant.<br>Elle avait remué ciel et terre, presque mise à nue,  
>Pour me sortir des situations les plus incongrues.<p>

Elle...

Mon esprit revenait toujours vers elle.  
>Pourquoi j'y pensais autant?<br>Pourquoi ça me perturbait tellement?

Elle...

Mes yeux se tournaient toujours vers elle.  
>Pouvais-je me permettre de penser autrement?<br>Pouvais-je tenter de l'approcher réellement?  
>Pouvais-je croire encore au bonheur?<br>Pouvais-je oublier oublier dès lors tous mes malheurs?

Pourquoi avais-je soudain de telles pensées?  
>Est-ce que je commençais... à l'aimer?<p>

J'avais si peur de ce qui pouvait arriver.  
>Je me sentais comme prisonnier,<br>De cet homme qui m'obsède,  
>Et qui amplifie ma vengeance,<br>Faut-il pour autant que je cède?  
>L'amour est-il une délivrance?<p>

Elle...

Elle avait un si joli prénom.  
>Il étincelait autant que ses cheveux longs.<br>Elle avait de si beaux yeux vert émeraude,  
>Que l'on pourrait en écrire une ode.<p>

J'aimais tant voir ses tâches de rousseur quand elle rougissait.  
>J'aimais tant voir sa petite moue quand elle paniquait.<p>

J'étais comme absorbé...

Je voyais son visage s'approcher du mien,  
>Je me sentais soudainement si bien.<p>

Peut-être étais-je en train... de rêver?

- Jane! Jaaane! Vous m'entendez?

Je revenais soudain à moi.  
>Elle était là toujours devant moi.<br>Je ne pus faire qu'un signe d'approbation.

- Ca fait bien 10 mn que vous êtes là le regard dans le vide votre tasse à la main! Ca va? Vous rêviez ou quoi?

Je repris mes esprits et posa ma tasse de thé.  
>Puis je la regardai et lui répondis:<br>- Oui. Je rêvais de vous je crois.

Elle me regarda alors comme stupéfaite, mais aussi intriguée.  
>Elle croisa les bras et me regarda:<br>- Ah! Racontez-moi!

Je lui souriais alors si fort, qu'elle en fût gênée.  
>Elle secoua la tête et essayait de cacher ses joues qui commençaient à se colorer.<br>- Non, je ne veux même pas savoir!

Elle rebroussa chemin, fuyant peut-être son destin.

Mais moi, j'avais sans doute trouver là mon éclat de lumière, celle qui me sortirait de mon enfer.  
>Celle qui éclairera ma vie, et peut-être celle qui fera battre mon coeur à l'infini...<p> 


	6. Bad smile

Me revoilà! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous en publier un nouveau depuis! Mais c'est chose faite aujourd'hui! Je ne savais pas lequel choisir, un drabble tout simple qui j'espère vous plaira! (ou vous replaira pour ceux qui l'auraient déjà lu!)

**Totorsg**: Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aies adoré :-)

**Calypsoh: **Je te remercie infiniment, toi qui écrit de si jolies choses! Ca me touche!

**Tic-et-Tac**: un régal ta review!:-) tu m'as bien redonné le sourire (et même un petit rire je l'avoue) Comme tu le dis si bien, c'est vrai qu'on peut s'imaginer ce qu'on veut avec les fics, c'est ça qui est chouette! (oui écrire tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas ;-))

**The Lyly**: merci! eh bien ravie de t'avoir conquise! lol

* * *

><p><strong>Bad Smile<strong>:

Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui s'est passé. Comment j'ai pu me retrouver là avec lui? Je n'ai pas su lui résister... Pourtant j'avais bien essayé depuis toutes ces années! Mais comment vais-je me sortir de là maintenant? Je crois bien que c'est trop tard. Trop de regards se portent sur nous désormais. Cela devait arriver un jour de toute façon! Je suis presque sûre que beaucoup l'avait parié. Rigsby et Cho avait déjà misé, c'est certain. Je vois Van Pelt faire un regard mi-étonné. Quand à Jane, vous vous doutez bien que c'est avec lui que je suis en ce moment-même... puisqu'il a réussi à me convaincre qu'aujourd'hui, je boirai une tasse de thé!

* * *

><p>Un énorme merci à vous toutes!<p> 


	7. Smile under the rain

Revoici un OS que j'avais pris grand plaisir à écrire. Un truc un peu romantique je crois :-) Ne me demandez pas comment c'est venu, j'aime un peu rêver, dans les étoiles...

**leoune51**: Mais c'était fait exprès! lol Non, sérieux merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que ça t'ait plu!

**Totorsg**: thanks! :-)

**Tic-et-Tac**: Bon j'ai essayé de poster un peu plus rapidement cette fois! Et j'en mettrai sans doute un autre cette semaine et tout frais celui-là! Merci du compliment en tout cas! Tu es trop! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Smile under the rain<strong>:

Je n'avais jamais vu autant de pluie. Notre enquête s'achevait de nuit et l'histoire était particulièrement triste. Un homme avait perdu sa femme et son fils. Victimes d'un complot dont il devait être la cible. Ce n'était pas sans rappeler une autre histoire tragique. D'ailleurs, il s'était alors renfermé sur lui et je n'aimais pas le savoir mélancolique. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je lui demandais si ça irait. Il répondit que oui, mais son visage ne disait vrai. Je lui proposai de venir quelques secondes à l'abri. Nous fermions notre parapluie et sans dire un mot, nous écoutions le bruit. Puis tout en regardant le ciel, il me dit : « Dommage qu'il pleuve, nous aurions pu voir les étoiles. J'aime croire qu'elles représentent une âme. »  
>Emue d'une telle sincérité, je ne pus que répliquer : « Je suis sûre que votre femme et votre fille en sont. Elles brillent toutes les nuits et veillent sur vous. »<br>Soudain, la pluie cessa et une étoile filante passa. La lumière qui s'en dégageait éclaira doucement nos visages. Puis il se tourna et se pencha vers moi. J'eus un moment de panique, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. D'un petit sourire il me dit : « Vous avez du maquillage qui a un peu coulé ! »  
>Un peu honteuse je m'empressai de me nettoyer avec le doigt, mais il m'arrêta aussitôt : « Non laissez, je vais le faire ! » Il l'enleva délicatement avec son pouce et il me fixa intensément que j'en perdis la notion du temps. Il se rapprochait très près de moi et je ne réagis pas, allez savoir pourquoi… Alors que je sentais son souffle près de moi, une voix nous fit sursauter à ce moment-là. Rigsby s'approcha en courant et sourit de toutes ses dents : « Je vous cherchais ! C'est incroyable un phénomène comme ça n'arrive que rarement ! Vous l'avez vue ? » « Oui, merci Rigsby. Nous avons vu ! Vous pouvez rentrer maintenant. » Il s'en alla et je sortis de l'abri, encore gênée par ce qui venait de se passer. Je n'osais pas le regarder. Mais arrivé devant sa voiture, il m'interpella une dernière fois : « Pour tout à l'heure… je voulais juste vous dire… merci ! » Puis il me sourit. Je lui souris en retour et tentai pour une fois de le faire rire, tout en lui montrant le ciel du doigt : « Ce n'est pas moi qui ait provoqué tout ça quand même ! » Il rit doucement et me répondit :<br>« Vous provoquez plus de choses que vous ne le pensez ! » Il me regarda d'un air timide et monta dans sa voiture. Je fis de même et fut pensive quelques secondes avant de démarrer. Un sourire bête resta figé sur mes lèvres et je ne savais même pas ce qui l'avait provoqué…


	8. Life is pink

Comme promis un 2ème OS cette semaine et celui-ci est récent! :-) Un petit truc romantique, j'avais envie d'en écrire un depuis longtemps. Bonne lecture!

**Calypsoh: **! Ben je suis contente que la réplique à la fin t'ait plu! Et oui Rigsby, toujours là quand il faut pas! (mais on l'aime bien quand même non?)

**Tic-et-Tac: **merci de tes compliments! J'aime écrire les choses légères, les non-dits,la douceur quoi, c'est tellement plus romantique ;-)

**Totorsg**: merci miss! :-)

* * *

><p><strong>Life is pink<strong>

« Et maintenant ? »

Ce sont les seuls mots qu'elle pouvait prononcer, les seuls qui résonnaient dans sa tête depuis un long moment. C'était la fin de tout ce cauchemar et même si elle sentait le poids contenu durant toutes ces années lentement s'échapper, une nouvelle angoisse apparaissait.

Son unique préoccupation devenait son avenir. C'était lui, c'était elle, enfin c'était eux. Qu'allait-il se passer ?

Assise sur son canapé, qu'il lui avait un beau jour apporté, elle le regardait tournoyer sur cette chaise, l'esprit amusé, mais non moins inquiet, oscillant entre un côté et un autre, comme s'il cherchait de quel côté sa vie allait tourner.

Il s'arrêta soudain et la fixa en souriant :

« Maintenant c'est l'heure d'aller me faire un thé ! »

Son regard désappointé ne le fit pas exécuter ses dires et il ne se leva pas. Elle répliqua alors :

« Non sérieusement ? Vous allez rester ? »

Il sentit dans sa voix une pointe de supplication. Il lui sourit tendrement comme pour la rassurer.

« Cela dépend, qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ? »

Ses yeux alors se mirent à vaciller, cherchant non sans peine une porte de sortie. Elle voulait qu'il reste, ça elle en était certaine, mais la vraie raison lui faisait soudain peur. Peur de le dire. Que maintenant tout avait changé, que les règles du jeu n'étaient plus les mêmes et le lui faire deviner n'était pas chose aisée. Et s'il ne suivait pas ? Et si ce qu'elle espérait et ce en quoi elle croyait n'était qu'illusion ?

Il comprit que quelque chose la perturbait et vint s'asseoir près d'elle sur le canapé. Il répliqua doucement :

« Vous n'arrivez pas à me demander de partir ? »

Elle l'observa presque en souriant et parcourut les moindres traits de son visage qui lui semblaient soudain si parfaits.

« C'est plutôt le contraire ! » Elle reprit lentement une respiration et continua :

« Mais plus que pour des raisons professionnelles…plus que…pour des raisons d'amitié »

Elle l'avait dit. Ses yeux brillaient et sans plus aucune crainte, comme libérée, elle se décida à s'approcher encore plus près. Elle n'avait finalement, plus rien à perdre. Il fallait qu'elle sache.

Il ne recula pas pour autant et ne sembla pas surpris par ses paroles, comme s'il s'y attendait.

Ils se sondèrent du regard et soupirèrent en même temps. Il ne défaillait pas. D'un geste tremblant, elle laissa courir son désir et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle accentua légèrement son baiser auquel il répondit. Elle stoppa et l'admira un bref instant. Elle s'approcha de nouveau et ne voyant aucune résistance de sa part, elle dit d'une voix quelque peu haletante :

« Je sais, je suis une idiote ! »

Elle sourit sur ses lèvres et l'embrassa de nouveau. Comme tentant de faire violence, elle recula un peu. Mais son sourire ne la fit pas résister longtemps. Ce sourire qui lui disait « ne t'arrête pas ».

Elle mit ses mains autour de son cou : « Et je suis faible ! »

Elle le serra un peu contre elle et recommença un peu plus passionnément. Elle s'arrêta encore et dit alors : « Je crois que je suis … » Mais il ne la laissa pas poursuivre, il mit un doigt sur sa bouche et lui sourit :

« Amoureuse, je le sais depuis longtemps ! » Il amplifia son sourire et elle reprit cet échange ardemment.

Ils se laissèrent aller contre le dossier du canapé. Ils lâchaient prise. Enfin.

Ils reprirent leur souffle et sourirent mutuellement. La tenant dans ses bras, il s'exclama :

« Vous vouliez vraiment que je reste ! »

Elle eut un petit rire et posa sa tête au creux de son épaule. Il la serra un peu plus fort et lui susurra :

« Rien que pour réentendre ce merveilleux rire, non, je ne vous laisserai pas ! ».

The end


	9. The smile is coming

Voici l'avant-dernier texte que je publierai. Un drabble tout court, qui j'espère vous plaira toujours (oh ça rime! lol)

**Totorsg**: merci beaucoup! :-)

**Tic-et-Tac**: ben oui peut-être que le printemps m'a fait écrie quelque chose de plus romantique, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit quelque chose sur TM et j'avais envie d'aller à contre-courant de ce qui se passe dans la série :-) Le dernier texte avant un très long moment je pense... Contente que ça te donne le sourire en tout cas!

* * *

><p><strong>The smile is coming<strong>

Quelque chose de stupide. Tu l'as fait et je n'ai pas pu t'arrêter. Je savais que cela allait arriver, tôt ou tard. Je l'avais pourtant juré que je ferais tout pour t'en empêcher. Et que malgré tout si cela se produisait, je tiendrais mon serment et te punirais. Pourtant je suis face à toi et je crois être encore plus stupide que toi : la seule punition que j'ai trouvée, c'est répondre à ce baiser que tu m'as volé.


	10. To smile again

Voici mon dernier OS de cette série! Désolée de ne le publier que maintenant! Il est assez romantique, j'ai trouvé que c'était assez de circonstance vu le final de la saison 4 (pour ceux qui l'ont vu). Bonne lecture et merci de m'avoir lue!**  
><strong>

**Totorsg, leoune51, Calypsoh, The Lyly, Tic-et-Tac, merci infiniment pour vos reviews!**

* * *

><p><strong>To smile again <strong>

Ils étaient installés sur le canapé dans le grenier. Quelques mots de réconfort leur avaient suffit. Juste un besoin de parler et d'évacuer, comme deux simples amis l'auraient fait. Mais ce soir, quelque chose de particulier dans son regard la fit se rapprocher un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle osa alors pencher délicatement sa tête sur son épaule, s'appuya au creux de son cou et y resta nichée quelques secondes. Elle soupira d'apaisement et sourit très légèrement.

Pétrifié, il ne bougea pas et se tendit sur le coup. Il ne la regarda pas, ne lui parla plus et ferma les yeux accentuant sa respiration.

Sentant son malaise, elle releva la tête doucement et lui dit qu'il fallait qu'elle parte.

Il resta immobile un bref instant, rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers elle. Alors qu'elle commençait à se lever, il lui prit le bras droit, lui faisant comprendre de rester assise. Il se positionna en face d'elle et la dévisagea. On pouvait voir alors qu'il menait un lourd combat, comme si sa vie se jouait à cet instant. Il semblait réfléchir intensément.

Elle ne dit rien et ne sachant même pas pourquoi, attendait.

Puis il se pencha vers son oreille tout en appuyant ses mains sur chacun de ses bras, il prit une inspiration un peu trop forte, qu'elle en frissonna instantanément. Il lui souffla quelques mots et reprit sa place l'air toujours aussi perdu.

Elle lui fit alors les gros yeux, resserra sa mâchoire et se leva d'un bond.

« Ca ne va pas non ? » s'écria-t-elle tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

Puis elle marcha jusqu'à la porte. Elle ne savait pas si elle était en colère, choquée, perturbée ou simplement flattée, ou peut-être était-elle un peu tout ça à la fois.  
>Il continuait de la fixer, laissant apparaître un air triste et décontenancé, puis au plus profond de lui troublé.<p>

Elle fit coulisser la porte et resta dans l'encadrement toujours dos tourné. Elle fit un pas vers l'extérieur et semblait mener aussi son propre combat intérieur. Puis, contre toute attente, se retourna et lui sourit. Elle refit glisser la porte pour la fermer tout en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Elle vit son visage s'éclairer.

Il avait compris que c'était oui.


End file.
